24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 8: 11:00pm-12:00am
|code = 8AFF08 |author = David Fury |director = Milan Cheylov}} When it becomes clear that Kevin Wade has no intention of upholding his end of the bargain, Dana Walsh prepares to take drastic action. Kayla Hassan attempts to intervene against her father on Tarin's behalf. Jack Bauer brings Sergei Bazhaev into custody, but an unforeseen betrayal derails the operation, placing the nuclear rods back in enemy hands. Episode guide *Tarin Faroush briefs on the status of the crackdown in Kamistan against the dissenters in Farhad's faction. *Later, Tarin tells about the extreme measures that her father is using to find the traitors. Before they can do anything, Tarin is arrested by Nabeel on the President's orders; Kayla promises to speak to her father to help him. * tells Louis Dalton about the situation with the nuclear rods Farhad is trying to buy from Red Square. * helps Kevin Wade and his partner break into an NYPD evidence locker. They manage to abscond with several hundred thousand dollars, but not before Nick Coughlin severely beats the patrolman on duty. *Vladimir Laitanan calls asking about nuclear materials for sale. Bazhaev denies any knowledge, then warns Josef that somebody knows about the rods. * presses Laitanan to keep searching for a contact who knows about the deal, but he refuses, striking her in the face. In a fit of rage, Renee stabs and kills Laitanan. *A group of Russians arrives at Laitanan's garage. presents himself to them as a potential buyer, so that they will take him back to the real dealers of the nuclear rods. When Cole Ortiz arrives, Renee tells him what happened, but CTU reports that they can find no sign of their departure from the air. In an empty corridor, Dana Walsh calls Kevin Wade, who is celebrating the heist with Nick Coughlin at a strip club in Jersey City. She ignores his invitation to join them, furious that they landed an innocent police officer in the hospital. She demands that he leave her key in her mailbox and disappear from her life, as he promised, but Kevin says that's not going to happen. He likes the setup they have, and says they can both get rich off of it; eventually Nick grabs the phone and says that unless Dana wants her boyfriend and her boss finding out who she really is, she'll keep working as their "golden goose," then hangs up. Arlo arrives to tell Dana she needs to be out on the floor, then confronts her about all the calls and errands she has been going on. Thinking she's having an affair, he drops Kevin's name, and suggests that she should be more honest with Cole. As they go back to the main floor, he tells her about the situation with Jack Bauer and Renee Walker. Cole Ortiz tells Hastings that there's no evidence at the garage to indicate where Jack was taken after he left a drainage junction at Avenue Y and Ocean. Hastings is angry that Renee effectively killed their best lead to the nuclear materials; he orders Cole to bring her back for debriefing and a psychiatric evaluation. Hastings reminds Dana that she was supposed to be monitoring chatter from the NSA; when he presses her on why she was gone, Chloe O'Brian steps in, lying that Dana was recovering a log file that Chloe accidentally deleted. When Hastings leaves, Dana thanks Chloe for covering for her, but Chloe tells her to put aside whatever's bothering her and helping her find Jack. In the kitchen, Sergei Bazhaev is cutting carrots when Dimitri enters with Jack Bauer as a hostage. Dimitri tells Bazhaev about Laitanan's death, and about Jack's supposed interest in buying the rods. While Jack is taken to a storage room, Bazhaev trades his apron for a suit jacket and goes to meet "Ernst Meier." Tied to a chair, Jack tells Bazhaev that he represents a consortium of private interests who intercepted communiqués about the fuel rods from Farhad Hassan; he was looking for contacts in the Russian crime syndicates who knew about the materials, and was forced to kill Laitanan when he tried to rip him off. Despite Jack's promise of a $250 million payout, Bazhaev remains suspicious that he is actually a government agent, and orders Dimitri to torture him until he gives up the names of his employers. Out in the kitchen, Josef tells his father that Oleg has been buried, then gives him the crucifix necklace that Sergei gave Oleg at his confirmation. He tells Josef to keep it, then updates him on the buyer they just brought in to the restaurant. He says that until he knows for certain whether Jack is telling the truth, he has halted delivery of the rods, and invites Josef to go break the news to Farhad. Jack is hung by his wrists from a pipe, while Dimitri fixes one end of a jumper cable to his feet. Ignoring Jack's insistence that he's not a cop, Dimitri presses the other end of the cable into Jack's stab wound, causing him to convulse from shock. Brian Hastings updates President Taylor and Rob Weiss on the situation with Jack Bauer. Hastings admits that they have no evidence to suggest that Jack is successfully undercover, other than the fact that he wasn't killed at the garage; the longer he is out of contact, the less likely it is that they will be able to intercept the rods. Taylor tells Hastings to keep her updated every half hour from now on. Samir calls Farhad to report that General Wasim is worried; with so many supporters being arrested, the window of opportunity to reconstitute Kamistan's nuclear program is quickly closing. Samir suggests that Wasim is losing faith in Farhad's ability to complete the deal, but Farhad assures him that he will have the rods within the hour. Sergei and Josef enter to tell Farhad that there is a prospective buyer, who obtained information about the rods from someone in Farhad's organization. In light of this, and against Farhad's protests, Sergei has chosen to halt delivery of the rods, until he is satisfied that they have not been exposed. Farhad accuses them of botching both his brother's assassination and now the deal for the uranium, but Josef silences him by putting a gun to his head and suggesting that he seek shelter from his own people if he thinks so little of his father's organization. Coldly, Sergei says that Farhad has used up the last of his hospitality, and should go wait at the rendezvous point for the uranium to arrive. Farhad reluctantly agrees; Sergei sends his son with him to make sure he gets there. Cole Ortiz and Renee Walker enter CTU and go to update Brian Hastings. Cole leaves to work out aerial sweep protocols with Arlo, while Renee asks what is being done to locate Jack. He promises that all resources are being used, then scolds her for failing to tell him about her suicide attempt. Hastings orders her to conduct her debrief with Chloe and provide them every detail of the operation up until Laitanan's death. Chloe and Renee enter an empty office, where Chloe gives her a tablet on which to fill out the debrief forms. Renee realizes that Jack's abduction, and whatever is happening to him now, is because of her; she wants to find him and make it right. Chloe says she knows how Renee must be feeling, but she needs to focus on one thing at a time, and complete the debriefing first. Dana goes over to Arlo's station and asks to talk to Cole about a personal matter. Cole initially says he's busy, but Arlo tells him to go talk to his girlfriend. Once they are in private, Dana confesses that there is something that she needs to tell him about, the mystery that has been preoccupying her for the last few days. There are things about her past that she hasn't told him about; he replies the same is true for him, but all that matters is the present, and what they have to look forward to. A staffer interrupts to tell Cole that Hastings needs to see him - Cole offers to put him off so he and Dana can continue their conversation, but she tells him to go, saying that just talking has helped and she now knows what needs to be done. He relents, but makes Dana promise to tell him what this is about soon. is shocked]] Dimitri rips off Jack's bandage and begins pressing against the still-bleeding wound, assuring him that everyone has a weak point and he will find Jack's eventually. Jack continues to deny that he is a cop, but Dimitri shocks him once again, this time apparently causing Jack to lose consciousness. Dimitri goes across the room to get something to wake him up, but when he comes back Jack, who was faking the episode, uses his feet to press both jumper clips into Dimitri's chest, causing him to scream and pass out. Noticing a leak at the far end of the pipe, Jack maneuvers his body to that end and begins kicking at the pipe, trying to dislodge it from the wall. A guard outside President Hassan's suite reports that Kayla is outside asking to speak to her father, and refuses to leave. He orders that she be allowed in. Kayla asks why he has ordered that Tarin Faroush be detained, saying that it does not make sense that he would be working with Farhad since he would have been killed along with Omar in the car bomb. She reveals that she and Tarin have been in love for almost a year, but instead of relenting, Omar deduces that this would be the best way for a traitor to get close to him. She begs him to reconsider, but he sends her out, insisting he needs to return to work. Dimitri begins to regain consciousness, while Jack begins throwing his weight against the pipe to force it down. Finally, he is successful, just as Dimitri awakens and tackles Jack. They briefly struggle, until Jack manages to get his legs around Dimitri's neck and use them to forcefully snap it. Jack takes Dimitri's knife and gun, cutting his restraints, and then tries his phone, only to find that it is dead. Silently, Jack exits into the kitchen, where he overhears Bazhaev giving orders to the men at the weigh station. He notices a fuse box nearby and, once Bazhaev is out in the dining room, throws the switch, plunging the building into darkness. When it becomes clear that no other buildings on the street were affected, Bazhaev realizes Jack must have escaped and sends his men to search for him. On Mikhail's orders, one of the guards goes to check the fuse box, but Jack attacks him from behind and stabs him in the heart. Jack takes his automatic pistol and phone, which he uses to call Chloe at CTU. Cutting over Chloe's questions, he tells her to trace the call and send a TAC team, then leaves the phone open on a shelf and heads upstairs to the dining room. Spotting Andre and another guard through the kitchen door, he takes them both out with headshots, but then is blindsided when Sergei begins taking potshots at him with a shotgun. Jack dives under a table, while Sergei begins shooting through each one in turn, trying to hit him. As he bends over to check whether he was successful, Jack suddenly overturns a table and pushes it into Sergei, knocking him unconscious. Cole tells Hastings that the NYPD has successfully locked down a perimeter around Bazhaev's restaurant, and CTU's teams are already on the way. Hastings notices that Dana is gone; Arlo says she went to fix a relay at CTU's 17th Street station, or so she said. Chloe displays intel on Sergei Bazhaev from Interpol and the Russian FSB on the central monitor: a 61-year-old Ukrainian national, he is the most promising lead to the location of the nuclear rods. As he leaves to coordinate Bazhaev's transport back to CTU, Cole exchanges a curious look with Arlo about Dana's absence. Renee emerges onto the main floor, relieved to learn that Jack has been found alive and well. Chloe says that she needs to take her to Medical for her psych evaluation, and promises to send Jack by when he arrives. While an EMT patches up his wounds, an officer hands Jack a phone with an intelligence file on Bazhaev, which he reads before going over to speak to Bazhaev himself. The Red Square boss remarks that he knew Jack was a government agent all along and should have trusted his instincts; Jack replies that he can add it to his list of regrets. He makes it clear to Bazhaev that his operation is over, and he will have a long prison sentence to look forward to once CTU finishes going through the restaurant - that is, unless he cooperates and helps the authorities find the fuel rods, which may mitigate him and his sons from prosecution. Sergei reveals that Oleg is dead; he was suffering from radiation poisoning, and Sergei shot him "like a dog," and now it was all for nothing. He breaks down crying, overcome with emotion, then tells Jack he will cooperate only on a promise of full immunity for him and Josef. Chloe patches Jack into a conference between President Taylor, Rob Weiss, and Brian Hastings. The President greets Jack, apologizing that they haven't had a chance to speak today until now, but Jack respectfully gets to the point: Bazhaev wants an offer of full immunity for himself and his son in exchange for the location of the fuel rods. Weiss is reluctant to comply, but Jack reminds them that Bazhaev served twelve years in a Soviet labor camp; they have no other way to quickly obtain the information from him. In light of the collapsing peace agreement, Taylor decides to grant Bazhaev's request and hopefully end the crisis and President Hassan's crackdown; Jack brings the phone to Bazhaev so that the President can personally tell him about the agreement. Cole goes over to Arlo's station and demands to know what he was implying about Dana's absence. Reluctantly, Arlo admits that it's not his business, but he believes that she left to meet "some guy." Cole scoffs, until Arlo shows him incriminating surveillance footage from five hours ago, when Dana went to the parking lot and spoke to Kevin Wade. Just then, Hastings reports that Bazhaev has given up the rods' location, and tells Cole to lead the field team to intercept them. Cole asks Arlo if he can use aerial surveillance to find out where she went, but all the drones are committed; instead, he agrees to start tracking her cell phone. Heading to the elevator, Cole calls Dana, but there is no answer. He leaves a message asking her to call him back immediately. At the strip club in Jersey City, Dana sees the incoming call, but ignores it, and stares at Kevin and Nick across the room, who are oblivious to her presence. Cole joins his team in the elevator, where he fixes a young field agent's vest. Owen apologizes and thanks him, and Cole says, "Don't worry about it." Kayla Hassan approaches Tarin's holding cell, and demands that Nabeel allow her in to speak to him. She reminds Nabeel that Tarin is the one who recruited him for the President's security detail, as well as his friend, and that he of all people is certainly innocent. Nabeel apologizes, saying that Tarin is about to be transported to the embassy, but promises to find her the moment that she can see him. Monitoring the feed from Cole's helicopter, Hastings informs the team that NEST is two minutes out. Even though Bazhaev has agreed to stand down, Cole is to treat the two guards with the rods as hostile, so that they do not get the opportunity to escape with the rods. Once the uranium is secured, Cole and his team will escort the rods to Fort Hamilton. Cole obtains a visual on the truck, but there is no sign of any hostiles whatsoever. The helicopter lands near the truck, while police and CTU ground teams converge on the station. Agent Owen picks up trace amounts of radiation; the team opens the door of the truck to find Luka and Anton's dead bodies inside, and a large empty crate in the center of the compartment. The rods are nowhere to be found. Just then, Owen finds Oleg's cross necklace hanging from the inside of the door. Split screen: Confused, Cole looks at the gold necklace. Sergei Bazhaev sits in his former base of operations, handcuffed. Tarin Faroush sits in holding, while Nabeel looks in on him from outside the room. President Taylor and Rob Weiss wait for an update on the operation. Kevin Wade and Nick Coughlin leave Club Starlight with two strippers, unaware that Dana Walsh sits in a car across the street with a gun. Back in his original clothes, Jack gets a call from Hastings, reporting that the rods are not at the location. Angrily, Jack goes to Bazhaev and demands to know what is going on. On speakerphone, Hastings tells Bazhaev about the dead bodies and the gold cross that were found at the scene, which stuns Bazhaev as he realizes that Josef betrayed him. On the road, Josef Bazhaev calls Farhad Hassan, who is surprised that Josef was actually willing to double-cross his father. He says that it won't be a problem that his father will suspect him; in fact, he made sure that Sergei would know who betrayed him. He tells Farhad that he will arrive at the rendezvous in five minutes, and asks them to have his money ready. In the back of Josef's truck sits the crate containing the nuclear fuel rods. '' Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Anil Kapoor as President Omar Hassan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Mykelti Williamson as Brian Hastings * Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh * Chris Diamantopoulos as Rob Weiss * John Boyd as Arlo Glass * with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz * and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Guest starring * Jurgen Prochnow as Sergei Bazhaev * Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan * Clayne Crawford as Kevin Wade * Mido Hamada as Samir Mehran * Akbar Kurtha as Farhad Hassan * Julian Morris as Agent Owen * David Anders as Josef Bazhaev * Michael Filipowich as Nick Coughlin * T.J. Ramini as Tarin Faroush * Hrach Titizian as Nabeel * Jordan Marder as Dimitri Co-starring * J.R. Ramirez as CTU Staffer * David J. O'Donnell as Police Officer * Jonathan Avigdori as IRK security guard * Thomas Fiscella as Luka * Isabella Grace as Stripper #1 Uncredited * Brian Avery as Dimitri (stunt double) * Gokor Chivichyan as Bazhaev's henchman 1 * Jesse Escochea as CTU field agent * Mathew Lorenceau as Andre * Roman Mitichyan as Mikhail * Jimmy Sharp, Jr. as Bazhaev's henchman 3 * Justin Sundquist as Sergei Bazhaev (stunt double) * Chuck Tamburro as CTU chopper pilot * Vladimir Tevlovski as Bazhaev's henchman 2 Production staff Memorable quotes *'Jack' (to Sergei): The President of the United States wants to talk to you. *'Jack Bauer': He said he would hand over the fuel rods in exchange for full immunity for him and his son. *'Rob Weiss': Is that all? Why don't we give him a parade down Broadway too. Background information and notes *This episode has seven people listed in the Previously on 24 segment, tying it with Day 6: 2:00am-3:00am and Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am for having the most people listed in the segment. *The music played during the episode's final split screen was the same music that played during Day 7: 2:00pm-3:00pm final split screen. *'Continuity error:' During Jack's escape, a shot of him starting to ascend a two-flight staircase is immediately followed by one of him sneaking past a kitchen counter; he could not possibly have made it up the stairs, let alone into another room. See also * 11:00pm-12:00am (disambiguation) Day 808 808